wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ostry Kieł
Ostry Kieł ('''ang. '''Sharptooth) – lew górski, wróg Plemienia Płynącej Wody. Zmarł przez uderzenie spadającego kamienia we Wschodzie Księżyca. Wygląd Ostry Kieł jest ogromnym, chudo umięśnionym, mającym krótkie futro, samcem lwa górskiego z ogromnymi łapami, masywną złotą głową i okrągłymi uszami. Historia Nowa Przepowiednia ''Wschód Księżyca'' Ostry Kieł jest wymieniony jako lew podobny do kota (lew górski), mieszkający w pobliżu Plemienia Płynącej Wody i polującym na koty z tego plemienia. Plemię bardzo się go obawia, a strażnicy jaskiniowi są przydzielani do ochrony grup myśliwych przed nim. Bard otrzymuje proroctwo, że przyjdzie srebrny kot i uratuje ich od Ostrego Kła. Opowiada o tym plemieniu, mówiąc, że wszystko, co mogą zrobić, to czekać na przybycie srebrnego kota i nie tracić nadziei. Kiedy Jeżynowy Pazur, Wiewiórcza Łapa, Burzowe Futro, Brunatna Skóra, Wronia Łapa i Pierzasty Ogon przybywają na terytorium Plemienia, zdają sobie sprawę, że Plemię wydaje się bać czegoś, co później zostało potwierdzone po tym, jak Burzowe Futro zobaczył Ostrego Kła. Koty klanów, chętne do powrotu do domu, próbują odejść, ale Bard mówi im, że Burzowe Futro nie może, ponieważ według przepowiedni on ma pokonać Ostrego Kła. Koty z klanów próbują pomóc Burzowemu Futru uciec, a wtedy Ostry Kieł wchodzi do jaskini, pozwalając im na uratowanie go podczas zamieszania. Gdy Burzowe Futro ucieka, zauważa Ostrego Kła wychodzącego z jaskini z Gwiazdą, która bezskutecznie woła o pomoc. Podczas swej ucieczki koty z klanów gubią się i wchodzą do jaskini, gdzie spotykają Ptaka, Skałę i Szpona, byłych członków Plemiona. Trzej samotnicy opowiadają klanom o tym, jak plemię niekończących się łowów wybrało sześć kotów, w tym ich, aby zabić Ostrego Kła. Zawiedli, a trzy koty zostały zabite, pozostawiając tylko Ptaka, Skałę i Szpona. Jednak ocalałe koty nie mogły wrócić do Plemienia, gdy Ostry Kieł wciąż żył, ponieważ wolą ich przodków było pokonanie go, więc teraz żyją jako samotnicy w jaskini. Burzowe Futro, który teraz zaczyna myśleć, że w rzeczywistości jest srebrnym kotem z przepowiedni, decyduje, że musi powrócić do plemienia i zabić Ostrego Kła, na co wszyscy się zgadzają. Kiedy zastanawiają się, jak go zabić, Wiewiórcza Łapa mówi, że jeśli oni sami nie mogą zabić Ostrego Kła, to może coś innego może to zrobić za nich. Koty klanów powracają do plemienia i okazuje się, że Ostry Kieł zabił dwa koty i poważnie zranił dwóch innych. Szpon, Skała i Ptak również wracają, mówiąc, że chcą pomóc, na co Bard pozwala. Wiewiórcza Łapa opowiada plan, który polega na wypchaniu martwego zająca jagodami śmierci, aby Ostry Kieł je zjadł, i wszyscy zaczynają się do niego przygotowywać. Podczas gdy koty klanu wypychają zająca, Szpon rani swoją łapę, by zostawić ślad krwi jako przynętę. Ostry Kieł podąża za szlakiem i przychodzi, jednak nie je zająca, a zamiast tego goni za kotami. Wiewiórcza Łapa, wychodząc z ukrycia, próbuje go rozproszyć, ale Ostry Kieł idzie do Wroniej Łapy, który nie zdołał się ukryć. Widząc to, Pierzasty Ogon mówi Burzowemu Futru, że to ona jest srebrnym kotem, ponieważ słyszała głosy, które mówią, że to jej los. Podskakuje do sklepienia jaskini i łapie się za stalaktyt, zrzucając go na lwa górskiego, co niemal natychmiast go zabija. Jednak spadłszy razem ze stalaktytem, sama również ginie. Koty klanów opłakują ją, a plemię świętuje śmierć Ostrego Kła. Ciekawostki * W Podzielonym Lesie ujawniono, że Ostry Kieł jest terminem określającym gigantyczne koty żyjące w górach. Ostry Kieł jest jedynym znanym gigantycznym kotem napotkanym przez Plemię Płynącej Wody, chociaż wspomina się o nich bardzo rzadko. de:Scharfzahn en:Sharptooth es:Colmillo Afilado fi:Terävähammas fr:Long Croc nl:Scherptand ru:Острозуб (пума) Kategoria:Stworzenia